steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Agate
Appearance Agate stands at a bit shorter than Pearl, just by about an inch. He has short silver hair that cascades over his head, going past his neck only slightly. He has a white vest that folds over his shirt. The shirt under it is a matte light blue, with a silver star near the collar. His 'pants' are a pale silver, with strange, translucent gold 'frills' extending from the bottom of his shirt/vest. He also has these strange knee pads that seem to be made out of gemstone/crystal, but are not his gem, which is on his forehead. He has golden bands around his ankles, separating his pants from blue shoes of the same color as his shirt. Personality Agate is a very quiet gem, not one to say much. When he does, it's usually through a riddle or a song. Usually deep in thought about his visions, he's never really 'here.' He's also a very mysterious gem, not much is known about him other than the fact that he has very strong psychic abilities. Weapon Agate does not have an actual weapon that he can summon like most gems can; instead, he has a multitude of abilities that act in place of his weapon. Abilities Agate possesses all standard gem abilities, including weapon summoning, shape-shifting, bubbling, regeneration, fusion, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * '''Telekinesis: '''Agate has the ability to levitate and move anything with his gem. He's also harnessed this to control molecules, and can create force fields by packing air molecules together. * '''Telepathy: '''Agate can also read the minds and thoughts of others, even going so far as to being able to implant thoughts into their heads. * '''Premonitions/Future Sight: '''When meditating, Agate is prone to glowing and floating, as well as 'videos' projecting from his gem, seeming to predict the future. * '''Clairsentience: '''When he touches objects, Agate is able to track their history and previous locations, as well as previous owners. He cannot do this with a gemstone that has once been a Gem. * '''Siren's Song: '''He's able to capture people in a trance, effectively hypnotizing them when he sings a certain melody. Backstory The War Agate was a specially made 'oracle' for White Diamond, as she wanted the ability to peer into the future and have a powerful soldier by her side, one much more powerful than a pearl. So, following her specific ramifications, Agate was made. He was exactly everything he wanted and would tell her where the rebellion would be striking next, in order for her to plan a successful task force. But then he started to question White Diamond's authority, and why he needed to take orders from her when he could already see his own destiny so clearly in front of him; and it didn't include her. White Diamond became furious with him and ordered him to be shattered, but just as he had planned, TCG broke in and set him free, helping him run from homeworld's tyranny. After that, it seemed pretty natural to join The Crystal Gems. They'd saved his life and given him the closest thing to a true home he'd ever had, and so he did, using his powers to help them fight in the war and gain the upper hand. The Big Bang Right around the time that the three remaining diamonds combined their forces and corrupted all the gems on earth, Agate and the rest of his team were underground, checking on the cluster. When they rose up, they saw that they were the only ones left and ran away, hiding somewhere on the West Coast of North America. Category:Kit's Stuff